El Caos Interior 2
by Dark Claymond Gilgamesh
Summary: Eggman tiene un nuevo proyecto entre manos que convocara el Caos en el mundo. ¿Sonic sera capaz de acabar con sus planes?. Alguien nuevo aparece en el juego del bien y del mal...¿Sera el nuevo enemigo o aliado de Sonic?


_**El Caos Interior es un fanfic de Sonic que ya está terminado. El creador de ese Fanfic soy yo para que no haya problemas de derechos de autor. Esta es la versión 2.0 donde le corregiré algunos vacios cronológicos, redactar mas la trama para que todo este mas explicado y mejorare algunos detalles para que sea más interesante.** _

_EL CAOS INTERIOR SIGUE SIENDO DE MI NOMBRE: DARK CLAYMOND GILGAMESH… ANTIGUAMENTE KA NO RYU. LOS PERSONAJES SON DE SEGA CORP. SHADONIC, SAIKI, SAPHIRE Y LOS OTROS PERSONAJES SECUNDARIOS NO OFICIALES DE SEGA SON DE MI CREACION. _

_**EL CAOS INTERIOR 2.0 Prologo:**__**¿Por qué?**_

* * *

><p><em>Era media noche, el mar golpeaba con fuerza las rocas, el viento era un manto de fríos recuerdos para él, que estaba sentado frente a ese grande azul. Solo recordó que era solo una invención, un experimento de laboratorio, cosa que al acordarse le daban más razones para destruir todo a su paso, pero se contuvo y pensó que el mar seria su único refugio. La gente pasaba y veía que ese ser, solo quería tranquilidad interior y de repente se paro y corrió a toda velocidad dando a conocer sus rasgos: era un erizo negro parecido a Sonic con algunas púas hacia abajo y las del medio hacia arriba, estas tenían unas franjas bicolores, mitad rojas y mitad azules, como Shadow. Sus ojos eran azules como la intensidad del mar. En las manos tenia guantes blancos, unos anillos grises en las muñecas, los zapatos eran las mismas air shoes que Shadow tenía, pero de color roja entera con franjas blancas y amarillas. Corría por el paseo que estaba cerca de la playa y conducía hacia el puerto, lugar que él le encontraba interesante para ir y pensar, ya ahí solo se sentó y recordó lo sucedido...<em>

"_**Era oscuro pasar por esos lados, peligroso podríamos llegar a decir… **_

_**El puerto era resguardado por robots con espada y lanzas. Había cámaras con pistolas laser cubriendo cada espacio de la Base de Eggman y lleno de trampas para impedir que un ser vivo entrara a ese lugar. **_

_**El Dr. estaba en un laboratorio muy grande, lleno de maquinarias importantes y de químicos muy peligrosos. Más allá, a la derecha de la mesa central, estaban los generadores de energía y los computadores con información y a la izquierda estaba una gran puerta y encima de ella había un letrero que decía "Proyectos".**_

_**En un monitor de la mesa central, donde estaba Eggman esperando que los robots terminaran con los preparativos, salía:"Inside Chaos Proyect: Proyecto TERMINADO""**_

_Dr. ya estamos listos- la hora en ese momento eran las 9:45 PM_

_Bien que empiece el proceso de fusión de ADN- dicto el Dr._

_Si señor-_

_Estaban 2 muestras de sangre en recipientes separados en forma de discos. Dos ayudantes del Dr. tomaron cuidadosamente los recipientes y los dejaron en una maquina rara en forma de capsula en forma de huevo acostado, después cerraron dicho aparato._

_Ya están las muestras en posición- dijo un ayudante_

_Excelente, solo queda ver su estructura genética- reviso el computados y se veía la forma del erizo con franjas rojas y azules en una forma 3D, dejando el Dr. satisfecho con su creación- que empiece el dominio del mundo jajajajaja- el apretó un botón y la maquina mezclo la sangre llevando su contenido final a una cámara blanca solitaria. Cuando llego el contenido a la cámara este recibió una descarga eléctrica lo que hizo convertirse en masa gelatinosa negra. La masa empezó a moldearse las piernas, luego el cuerpo y así empezó a subir hasta llegar a la cabeza. _

_- grito al instante de abrir los ojos_

_Ese grito de dolor es la canción del apocalipsis. ¡Al fin podre dominar el mundo! Con la ayuda de él, ese erizo azul entrometido y ese erizo negro serán historia jajajaja- Eggman se emociono al verlo en la cámara_

_Entonces el ser negro que estaba adentro golpea la cámara y deja abollado la puerta metálica. Eggman ante al asombro se corre un poco atrás esperando a su nuevo secuaz. De su bolsillo saca un control remoto y aprieta el botón para abrir la cámara. La puerta se abre y sale humo mientras el ser negro de apoya con las 2 manos en el marco de la puerta _

_¿Quién soy?- lo primero que le pregunto a Eggman aquel erizo_

_Tu nombre es Shadonic y eres mi fiel secuaz- respondió Eggman a esa duda mientras guardaba el control en un bolsillo_

_¿Y por qué me creaste?-_

_Para que destruyas a Sonic y a Shadow ¿alguna otra pregunta?- empezando a inquietarse cuando Shadonic se empezaba a acercarse de manera hostil_

_No, esa no es la razón, dime ¿por qué me diste a luz?- Shadonic intimidaba a Eggman con esa mirada fría y este reacciona tomando una metralleta_

_Muévete un paso más y te destruyo- apuntado contra el erizo negro-¡pero que estúpido soy. Lo hice casi inmortal!_

_¿Por qué? ¿Por qué estoy aquí? responde-Shadonic tomo por el cuello a Eggman y lo empezó a asfixiar mientras tomaba la metralleta y la lanzaba hacia los computadores. Estos explotaron quedando solo cables que mostraban chispas- responde viejo_

_¡Ayúdame robot!- grito desesperado al ver un robot cerca de ellos_

_El robot se acerco para detener a Shadonic pero este fue destruido por una técnica llamada "Sonic wind" hecha por el erizo con una mano, miro a Eggman y de nuevo pregunto "¿por qué?" y el sin darle la respuesta que el quería escuchar, lo tiro contra unas muestras químicas de ADN en donde estaban los químicos y empezó a enfurecerse demasiado y comenzó a destruir el laboratorio de Eggman_

_¡"chaos spear"!- salían muchos rayos a la vez y destruyo la máquina de donde salió y muchas más dejando el caos._

_Salió a toda velocidad por la puerta y mientras pasaba los pasillos esquivaba los láseres y las grandes sierras, entonces acelero más rápido y cuando pasaba las cámaras estallaban y las sierras eran cortadas en 2. Al fondo del pasillo había una escalera que subía al puerto._

_Arriba empezó a eliminar uno por uno con rabia. Empezó a gritar en el puerto, en ese puerto abandonado oscuro y solitario, como él. Miro a su alrededor todo el desastre y solo habían dudas en su mente ¿Por qué estoy aquí? ¿Como pude hacer esto? etc.… _

_Volvió en sí mismo y grito: "¡CHAOS CONTROL!" y se fue a un lugar desconocido._

_El único robot que sobrevivió buscaba entre los escombros si aun su creador estaba vivo. Retiro muchos escombros hasta llegar a ver la cara de Eggman_

_¿Dr., está bien? – el robot lo ayudo a reincorporarse_

_Esto no que quedara así Shadonic. Puede que hayas destruido mi laboratorio pero me levantare e iré en tu busca para que me pidas respeto- Su cara tenía un poco de polvo metálico, los lentes negros que llevaba estaban trisados, su ropa había sido rasgada al sacarlo de los escombros y una que otra herida superficial- Robot Delta 235, nos vamos a la base de las montañas_

_Pero Sr. ¿Qué pasara con esta base? Nos costó mucho apoderarnos del terminal marítimo-_

_Después lo vemos, cuando tengamos a Shadonic controlado y conquistando el mundo ¡El mundo será nuestra Base JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!_

_Corrió y corrió quedando esa pregunta en su mente-¿por qué? ¿Por qué me crearon? ¿Por qué estoy aquí? ¿Cuál es mi misión?- y siguió corriendo a máxima velocidad llegando a Emerald beach y se sentó a mirar las olas se rompían con las grandes masas de roca..._

_Miro el mar en su gran majestuosidad y se pregunto: "¿cuál es mi razón de vivir en este mundo?"_

_Era de mañana, como las 10 Am y el sol llegaba muy fuerte Sonic se había levantado temprano, cosa que sería un milagro y corrió por toda la cuidad con una excusa de inspección mañanera, siguió mirando los lugares y al parecer todo era tranquilo excepto un pequeño percance de un ser tirado en la playa, el erizo azul se acerco donde yacía el cuerpo de Shadonic_

_Hola ¿estas bien?- dijo Sonic mientras veía como se despertaba. Pensaba que era su rival negro al ver su piel - parece que te desperté_

_¿Dónde estamos?-pregunto el proyecto de Eggman_

_En Emerald beach –_

_¿Qué hora es?-_

_Son como las 10:20 am ¿por qué me lo preguntas?-_

_Tengo que hacer- se paro Shadonic_

_¡Hey, tú no eres Shadow! ¿Quien eres?- su expresión cambio de alegre a seria al verlo mejor_

_A Sonic le pareció verse a sí mismo, era muy parecido a sí mismo, incluso pensó si era un falso Sonic _

_No me molestes- _

_Espera dime tu nombre- exigió Sonic molesto porque al pararse lo empujo_

_Me llaman Shadonic the Hedgehog ¿y tu nombre mortal?- recordó que era un ser superior a los demás_

_Soy Sonic the Hedgehog- le ofreció la mano pero recibió un golpe del erizo negro con franjas rojas y azules_

_No tengo tiempo de charlar, nos vemos Sonic- y se fue con la velocidad característica de Sonic a velocidad supersónica_

_¿Shadonic? ¿Quien será? ¿De dónde es? Ni siquiera me dio las gracias por preocuparme.-_

_Se quedo pensativo por un rato. Este ser nuevo era un amigo o enemigo? ¿Por qué se parece tanto a él? Y los zapatos son muy parecidos a las Air Shoes ¿De dónde viene?. Sonic se planteo muchas preguntas sobre Shadonic. Era un misterio y quería saber más de él._

_Es un tipo muy extraño– pensó Sonic mientras iba en dirección a la casa de Tails, el podría saber algo sobre él_

_El erizo negro se detuvo en un puesto de diarios y compro uno con un dinero tirado por la playa que él encontró, eran como unos 3 billetes de mil anillos suficiente para eso y algo que comer. No conocía la cuidad pero se supo ubicar muy rápido, como si el siempre hubiera vivido ahí. Leyó el diario y busco lugares donde vivir y un trabajo para pagar la pieza. Tenía que sobrevivir en este lugar y esas 2 ideas le fueron las más sensatas, entonces escucho unas voces que venían dentro de el_

_Destruye causa el caos, ese es tu destino, siembra el pánico en la cuidad, baña de sangre este mundo- decía una voz con tono grave y malvada_

_Tu verdadero destino es vivir la vida al máximo y que tú salves el mundo con tus poderes y te sentirás bien al hacerlo- otra voz con tono más normal y alegre_

_No le hagas caso, busca el poder de las Chaos Emeralds, te ayudaran a cultivar el miedo que tanto te gusta ver-_

_Cuida el poder de las chaos Emeralds, protégelas de las manos del mal, para que la armonía exista-_

_¿Pero cuál es mi destino? Denme una respuesta- pensó Shadonic_

_Eso tu lo tienes que decidir- las dos voces juntas dictaron esa sentencia el erizo negro_

_De repente Shadonic sintió un fuerte dolor de cabeza. Sintió como una energía recorría su cuerpo: su verdadero poder había despertado de golpe, como la otra vez en el puerto y empezó a gritar_

_¡GGGGGGGGRRRRRRR AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!- y un aura negra lo cubrió por completo y pero luego cambio de color a una blanca y así hasta que se quedo en un color gris y sus ojos azules se llenaron de furia convirtiéndose en negros. _

_Todo el lugar quedo en ruinas por un extraño rayo que trato de dañar a Shadonic pero el aura que lo cubría hizo que el rayo se dividiera pero siguió derecho al puesto de diarios haciéndolo volar._

_Shadonic miro de donde provenía el rayo y vio algo muy grande acercándose: Era Eggman que venía a buscarlo a la cuidad vino en un gran robot de unos 15 mts de altura, era el mismo Eggman pero metalizado y con armas muy poderosas: un cañón laser en su pecho de un diámetro de 7mts con el poder de siete chaos Emerald falsas, misiles con detector de calor, una gran espada en su mano derecha con doble filo, ametralladoras de calibre 45 en los hombros y en los brazos, nudillos de acero con púas y unas lanzabombas en las piernas. Eggman cuando giro en 180° lo vio_

_Qué bueno que te encontré, ahora destruye la ciudad es una orden- muy encolerizado_

_Yo no voy seguir tus órdenes, yo soy libre y nadie me dirá lo contrario-_

_No sé qué paso contigo pero ya veremos si me vas a hacer caso- y se empezó a mover con mucha rapidez golpeando al erizo y este se estrella con el edificio donde estaba el puesto de diarios y empezó a derrumbarse ya que el rayo había debilitado su estructura._

_Ja ¿eso es todo lo que tienes viejo?- sin ningún rasguño se dirige contra el robot Eggman TMR 401- mira el poder que tengo_

_Shadonic le da una combinación de golpes: puñetazos en el "estomago", después lo golpea con ambas piernas en la cara haciéndolo retroceder, luego se tele transporta con el Chaos Control hasta esperarlo por la espalda para elevarlo de una patada, otras ves se teletransporta ahora al cielo para esperarlo con ambos puños cerrados y juntos alzados hacia arriba. El robot aun no puede verlo y trata de bajar la velocidad pero ya era muy tarde: Shadonic lo golpea en la cabeza con los puños haciendo caer con gran fuerza al suelo. Entre los escombros del edificio sale el robot Eggman y mira hacia el cielo donde estaba Shadonic_

_Hey que haces no me arruines a mi preciosa maquina de destrucción masiva- Eggman activa el modo de combate cuerpo a cuerpo con un botón que tiene en sus controles, lo que le hace ganar más agilidad- ¡Te hare entender a golpes quien es tu amo, rata con espinas!-_

_Y de nuevo parecen esas voces en la mente de Shadonic…_

_Mira estas luchando, ves que se siente bien acabar con el- dijo la voz grave _

_Pero lo haces para salvar el mundo ese científico es malo- repuso al alegre._

_En la mente de Shadonic de apoco se empezaba a dar forma esas voces que tenia dentro: La voz grave tenia forma de un Dark Chao mientras que la voz alegre se mostraba en forma de un Angel Chao. _

_Mejor sigue y acaba con ese tipo que te dio la vida y aun no te dice para que estas aquí realmente- Dicto el Dark Chao que tenía el control la mente de Shadonic_

_Mientras tanto en la pelea…_

_Ahora veras-_

_Eso espero Eggman- hizo una pose de burla de Sonic mientras estaba volando en el aire con sus poderes - Demuéstrame que tan fuerte eres_

_¡TOMA!- y empezó a disparar con las metralletas mientras se acercaba_

_Shadonic se defendió con ambos brazos cruzados pero Eggman acelero más y lo golpeo con los nudillos de acero hacia arriba, el erizo se detuvo y vio como venía con ambos puños al remate pero tomo un brazo y lo hizo girar hasta lanzarlo a la tierra. Eggman trato de evitar el choque de nuevo y lo consiguió con dificultad. Alzo vuelo de nuevo y empezó un choque de golpes a gran velocidad como en Dragon Ball Z._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Mientras tanto...<strong>_

_Lo que estaba buscando estaba en ese lugar, sabía que esto no sería tan fácil. Infiltrarse no era lo suyo pero tenía que saberlo. Llego a un gran portón y al lado un sistema de seguridad con dígitos. Saco un extraño aparato que parecía mucho a un televisor portátil y lo enchufo a un orificio en el sistema. _

_La pantalla no demoro más de 5 segundos en mostrar la clave del sistema. Lo digitalizo y se abrió el portón. Dentro había muchas capsulas llenas de un liquido verdoso. Miro una y había una masa negra suspendida en el líquido._

_¿Que será eso? – dijo mientras ponía su mano en la capsula_

_La masa se movió y trato de romper la capsula, el intruso dio un salto atrás mientras miraba como luchaba por salir pero después de un rato se quedo sin fuerzas y se quedó quieta._

_Avanzo más en ese laberinto hasta llegar a las computadoras. Tecleo un par de garabatos como contraseña e ingreso a la base de datos, buscando ese secreto, hasta que vio un nuevo archivo creado recientemente llamado "Inside Chaos Proyect" _

_Del proyecto solo pudo leer un documento escrito que decía: "Este nuevo proyecto está basado en los antiguos…" hasta que sonó la sirena…_

* * *

><p><em>No puedes superar al científico Eggman, tu gran creador-<em>

_Entonces Eggman ataca a Shadonic con un láser de sus ojos que lo pilla de sorpresa al erizo negro ojos azules. Este queda ciego por unos momentos entonces el doctor aprovecha y lo golpea con los nudillos mandándolo a un edificio de oficinas que lo destruye mientras avanza hasta llegar al suelo. Eggman lo sigue y en las ruinas que debería estar Shadonic empieza a cortar con su espada. _

_¡No me importa si te hice inmortal, pero no invencible!-_

_Shadonic le toca el hombro por la espalda y lo tele transporta afuera. Ya afuera el doctor se da cuenta que no está oscuro y que algo paso. Siente una alarma de señal viviente atrás y cuando se da vuelta, mira a Shadonic con una sonrisa igual a Shadow en la cara mientras gritaba" ¡CHAOS NIGHTMARE!" y en las manos le salieron bolas de energía gris que al unirse provocaron un gran hoyo en la espalda de Eggman TMR 401, el modelo metálico y avanzado de pelea de Eggman_

_Ups creo que se pasó la mano-_

_Pues te la devolveré- Eggman con la mano izquierda atrapa a Shadonic- jua jua jua ahora estas atrapado en mis manos erizo insolente_

_Shadonic sintió la presión que estaba ejerciendo la mano para estrangularlo, de apoco se quedaba sin aire para respirar, entonces sintió como la energía aumentaba demasiado rápido que ocasionó una explosión que destruyó la mano._

_Pagaras por eso- entonces Eggman al ver que perdió un brazo transmitió la energía de ese brazo a la espada para que pueda lanzar descargas eléctricas y le corto el pecho _

_URRRRGGGG!- Shadonic miro su pecho como empezaba a abrirse pero de manera lenta pero con su cuerpo- _

_¡Te cortare!-_

_¡Sonic Wind! –_

* * *

><p><em><strong>En otro lugar…<strong>_

_Así que este es el lugar ¿no?-_

_Según la información así es-_

_No crees que pasó algo por aquí. Veo que el que hizo esto sabía muy bien lo que hacía-_

_Tenemos que tener cuidado, aún pueden estar las trampas activadas. Tú sabes que Eggman siempre tiene un truco sucio bajo la manga-_

_Solo esperemos que lo que vinimos aun este-_

* * *

><p><em>El choque de energías hizo que se creara una nube de polvo que no dejaba ver. Aprovechando la oportunidad Eggman activo los misiles de calor. Mientras Shadonic se curaba rápidamente el corte con un aura blanca de la mano derecha pero no se dio cuenta de los misiles de calor que venían hacia él, recibiendo mucho daño por ello<em>

_¡Ahí estas! – Eggman con la espada le hace otro corte y le pego con el mango para elevarlo_

_Mientras Shadonic se elevaba Eggman se elevó también. Cuando estuvo frente a él erizo, su creador le hace otro corte cruzado y con el impulso del corte lo manda a un prado cerca de la cuidad mientras activa los lasers, las metralletas y las bombas que le quedaban para rematarlo haciendo otra explosión en el aire y Shadonic se estrella con el prado haciendo un gran agujero de 15 mts de radio. Eggman mira que el erizo aún está con vida mientras trata de ponerse de pie_

_Maldito Shadonic, aun vives pero esto se acaba aquí mismo- y de la boca del robot disparo una bola que cubrió a Shadonic y lo encerró en una celda magnética, aunque se podría mover por dentro_

_¿Qué es esto?- dijo acercándose a las barras con dificultad recibiendo las descargas que aumentaba el dolor hecho por los cortes, mientras un ruido aviso que el cañón laser está listo para disparar_

_Despídete Shadonic - Eggman se acomodó en la silla y espero que cargara las Chaos Emeralds falsas creadas por él _

_Tú nunca podrás derrotarme-_

_El láser apunto contra el erizo negro, que apenas veía._

_Shadonic extendió una mano hacia donde estaba el robot Eggman mientras concentraba la energía en esa mano_

_¡FUEGO!- _

_¡CHAOS WHIRLWIND!- y soltó la energía al mismo tiempo que el cañón disparo._

_Continuara..._

_Espero que esta mejora les guste mucho por que con esta historia tengo un plan a futuro, así que necesito todo sus cometarios para mejorarlo al máximo como la redacción, las escenas de conversación y las de acción, etc…_

_Se despide Atte _

_Dark Claymond Gilgamesh_


End file.
